


Cartografía

by TagreenCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, oral fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saboreó con cuidado esa primera lamida, temeroso y expectante a toda reacción a su alrededor, intentando ser consiente del detalle más mínimo y obligándose a recordar lo que pareciera positivo.[TsukkiYama][NSFW]Versión Yamaguchi del fic Nubes en el Cielo Nocturno.Recomiendo discreción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartografía

**_Cartografía._ **

 

Saboreó con cuidado esa primera lamida, temeroso y expectante a toda reacción a su alrededor, intentando ser consiente del detalle más mínimo y obligándose a recordar lo que pareciera positivo.

Era verdad que no recordaba siquiera como había llegado ahí, y por el momento tampoco le importaba mucho nada más allá que el permanecer abierto a la experiencia al que, el olor tan penetrante que Tsukki emanaba bajo su obligo y lo aterciopelado que era el vello de su pubis contra sus mejillas, lo transportaban.

Hablando en el ridículo término en el que todos comentaban sobre sus pecas y constelaciones y Andrómedas perdidas, por un momento sintió la espesura de ese bosque dorado en tonos otoñales raspando la inmensidad de la noche estrellada en sus cachetes, con el salado olor del pálido falo combinando el paisaje montañoso con una brisa marina.

Yamaguchi entonces, presto a todo lo que pudiera venir después, animado por el brillo fantasmal que la saliva de esa primera lamida le otorgaba al miembro que casi daba luz propia en la penumbra de la silenciosa habitación, aspirando con fuerza entre el crecido vello y la base del tronco de esa palidez erguida, engulló, sin más prisa que la de esas manos aferradas a sus cabellos, y disfrutó la sensación.

Con cuidado apreció, delineando con su lengua cada vena y hendidura en esa piel, trazando un mapa del camino que su boca exploradora, aventurara y pionera descubría en ese paraje desconocido y virgen. Raspó con los dientes intentando ser cuidadoso, succionando y recordando la desigualdad de ese terreno nuevo. Imaginó, deleitado, esa superficie ambigua y la envolvió con los labios, cuidadoso. Ladeó la cabeza, borró su rastro y trazó una nueva cartografía.

De alguna forma, se sintió maravillado. Maravillado de la magnitud en la que la naturaleza creaba todo un mundo inexplorado en ese falo. Maravillado de pensar en valles y laderas y pequeños asentamientos donde la piel se abultaba un poco haciéndole pensar en diminutas llanuras y claros. Maravillado de crear lagos y riachuelos donde la saliva se estancaba entre los pliegues de la piel o por donde, irremediablemente se escurría. Completamente apasionado por volver a la base del tronco, tocar con su nariz la dorada espesura de los pinos color oro y volver a recorrer esos mapas naturales en la longitud de su mejor amigo. Succionando e imaginando la devastación que provocaba en el mundo trazado la piel sensible y roja, y entonces, mirando arriba para descubrir que no sólo lo provocaba en la piel. Las lunas gemelas en los ojos de Tsukki, su Tsukki, le miraban igual de afectadas que el paisaje que destruía con cada arado que su legua delineaba.

Cerró los ojos he imaginó con mayor conciencia el mapa, surcando con cuidado el frenillo y deleitando por el salitre del pequeño que cráter en la punta prodigaba. Aspiró inspirado la brisa del océano  y volvió a comenzar una y mil veces sintiéndose emocionado. Las manos en sus cabellos, que se sentían como zarpas de cuervo aferrándose desquiciadas contra su cráneo, le mostraban que hacer, a donde ir y cómo hacerlo, prestando hasta la más mínima atención a su presión.

Un jalón de más, como quien quiere detener a un caballo en pleno galope, y el cráter se convirtió en volcán. En un geiser desmedido que vació en su boca toda esa lava sulfurosa con sabor a agua de mar y qué, por la sorpresa, le cubrió de nubes las mejillas.

­—Gomen-ne, Tsukki.

Tadashi salió de su sueño de pionero y volvió a la realidad. A esa donde su amigo, absorto en recuperar su respiración y lo dedos de los pies más pálidos que de costumbre, le limpiaba las mejillas y él le pedía perdón, deseando ser el único que recorriera esas tierras y el único cartógrafo que trazara esos mapas.

**おわり**

 

Me gustaría decir que me he sonrojado, pero sería una mentira descarada. Dedicado a Mad Dog Chan, administradora de Haikyuu DF, por complacerme con los dibujos de los Asks que le he hecho.

Dedicado también a quienes gustaron de **_Nubes en el Cielo Nocturno_**. Esta vendría siendo la versión de Yamaguchi. Espero les haya gustado.

Un beso. Lo veo pronto.

**_.Misao Kirimachi Surasai._ **

**_.TagreenCat._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría decir que me he sonrojado, pero sería una mentira descarada. Dedicado a Mad Dog Chan, administradora de Haikyuu DF, por complacerme con los dibujos de los Asks que le he hecho.   
> Dedicado también a quienes gustaron de Nubes en el Cielo Nocturno. Esta vendría siendo la versión de Yamaguchi. Espero les haya gustado.   
> Un beso. Lo veo pronto.   
> .Misao Kirimachi Surasai.  
> .TagreenCat.


End file.
